johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny's New Baby Sisters
'''Johnny's New Baby Sisters '''is the first part of 40th episode, the first episode of the fourth season and the 79th episode over all. Plot Susan and Mary purposely turn themselves into twin babies while their parents were out so Gil who started his own babysitting service could take care of them. However because Gil is so irresponsible Johnny winds up having to take care of baby Susan and Mary himself with some help from Dukey. This includes feeding them, changing their dirty diapers and keeping them out of trouble. Things get even more out of control when Bling Bling pays an unexpected visit and agrees to help take care of them in exchange for getting to spend time with baby Susan. Unfortunately doing all this ends up interfering with an awesome party he and Dukey had been planning to throw where they relax, eat junk food and watch TV all day. Johnny attempt to turn them back to normal with their machine but can't since he doesn't know the code. It is only after warning them that their parents are coming home early and that they'll be in trouble if they catch them as babies do Susan and Mary give him the code to turn them back into teens again. Then the four of them along with Bling Bling quickly tidy up the house just as their parents get home. They almost get away with it when the baby food and diapers they stuffed in the couch get thrown back out all over the place and Gil makes a comment about their new babies and this causes Hugh and Lila to get mad at Johnny and the girls. And they all said, "Oh. So close!", thinking that they might get grounded. Trivia * This is the first episode of Season 4. *This is also the first episode to air in 16:9 720p format. **This made some changes; ***The couch appear as layout. ***Susan's eyebrows appear more permanent. ****This also made Mary’s eyebrows appear with more expressions, but rarely appear. ***The episodes use part HTML 5 and Flash animation. ***The theme song get redone in 720p graphics. ***Episodes that aired in the UK speed up from Season 4 and onwards. ****Which also lead to; *****The pitch increasing. *****The credits’ pitch increase. ******Sometimes, when aired on CN TOO, the episodes run on a normal pitch and downscale in 360p format. ***In the credits, when Johnny Test is said in the second time in the chorus, it is cut out. It also lead to the long Johnny Test scream being shortened. ***The episodes become animated by Cookie Jar Productions instead of Colosseum. *According to the credits, Warner Bros. Entertainment still owns its trademark. Goofs * When Hugh sits on the couch and it converts making a mess again, Bling Bling's necklace symbol was green. When he lands it goes back to normal. Gallery jnbskr.png|Korean Title Card jnbsde.png|German Title Card Babysusanandmary.png|Susan and Mary after turning themselves into babies babysnmcrying.png snmdiaperchange.png In a messy living room.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Incomplete pages Category:Plot Needed Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Stubs Category:First Episodes Of Seasons Category:Vhs Category:DVD